From Darkness to Light
by CelticPrincessx3
Summary: "I'll be the one I'll be the light Where you can run To make it alright" When he finds her crying in the hotel corridor he decides to try to cheer her up... He is the one for her, and he knows it, he just has to make her realize it. PunkxAJ Oneshot. For Cristi xlightafire Complete.


A/N: I'm writing this for Cristi because she is amazing and I hope she likes it : ) I kind of went out on a limb with this one… so I hope you're okay with that. I know how much you like this couple right now so hopefully I can do them justice for you.

* * *

**I want to take you from darkness to light**

* * *

_**I guess you were lost when I met you Still there were tears in your eyes So out of trust and I knew No more than mysteries and lies**_

Phil Brooks dragged his suitcase behind him as he walked down the hallway of the hotel. He cringed inwardly at the tacky wallpaper and bright colored carpets. For an expensive hotel it certainly needed updated. The WWE superstar pulled his key card out of his pocket as he approached the door to his room. When he looked up he noticed a small figure coming in the opposite direction. Her head was down and her brown curls were tangled around fell in bunches around her slim shoulders. He watched April Mendez as she slowly approached him, unaware of his presence in the hallway. He could hear her sobs and he knew that she had been fighting with Brian again. "April are you okay?" he questioned as he slid the key card into the door.

The brunette jumped and looked up at him. Her cheeks were flushed and tear-stained and her brown eyes were swollen, red, and glassy. "I didn't know you were out here Phil. I'm sorry." She said quietly looking toward the floor again. "It's no big deal, don't worry about it."

"It doesn't seem like it's no big deal." Phil said as he opened the door and shoved his suitcase inside. "Do you want to talk about it."

"Brian broke up with me." She said shrugging. Her voice cracked and it was clear that she was trying not to cry. Phil sighed when a moment later she broke out into sobs, her small shoulders shaking.

He slowly approached the girl and pulled her into a hug. "Now come on AJ it's going to be okay. It'll all work out." He said, comforting women was not Phil's strongest suit.

"I don't know what I am going to do Phil." She cried against his chest.

"You're going to come in and talk to me." He said as he pulled the young Latina into his hotel room.

* * *

_**There you are, wild and free Reachin' out like you needed me helping hand to make it right I am holding you all through the night**_

* * *

Phil motioned for AJ to take a seat on the bed. He sat down beside her. "Now April, I know this is hard but it's been a long time coming. I mean you guys haven't been getting along well the last couple of weeks and maybe this is best for both of you."

The brunette shook her head, "Phil I love him."

"Does he love you AJ?" he asked. He only wished that she would see that Brian didn't care about her. He was only using her to get back at an ex but April was young and naive and believed every word that Phil's former friend told her.

"I don't know." She whispered.

"He doesn't treat you right April, you know that. You know you can do better than him yet you never leave."

"Well now he's left me." The brunette said defensively.

"And you are young and beautiful and you will find someone better than him. I can promise you that." Phil said. "Where are your things?"

"Daniel still has them."

"Where are you going to stay?" he asked.

The brunette shrugged her slender shoulders as another tear rolled down her face. "Maybe Celeste will let me stay with her but I know she's pretty mad at me after that fight we had last week."

He shook his head and tucked a lock of curled brown hair behind her ear. "Don't worry, you can stay with me tonight." He said. "I'll go get your things from Brian."

He stood up and walked toward the door. "Phil… thank you." He turned and smiled at her.

"No Problem"

If only she knew how much she meant to him.

* * *

_**I'll be the one (I'll be the one) Who will make all your sorrows undone I'll be the light (I'll be the light) When you feel like there's nowhere to run I'll be the one To hold you and make sure that you'll be alright 'Cause my faith is gone And I want to take you from darkness to light**_

* * *

Phil thought of AJ as he walked down the hall toward Brian's room. He hated how Brian treated her. He hated to admit that he had a soft spot for the brunette. After Beth had broken his heart and left him for his close friend Adam Copeland he decided he needed to take a break from love, if he even believed loved still existed.

He rolled his hazel eyes as a smirk curved his lips. AJ was the one thing that kept him believing that love was real. He cared deeply for her and wanted to protect her not only from Brian, but from herself. He hated watching April crawl back to Brian every time he said he was sorry for the way he treated her.

Phil knocked on the door to Brian's room. He heard the sound of footsteps and few minutes later the door flew open. "What do you want?" Brian asked Phil as he leaned against the doorway.

"I'm here for AJ's things." Phil pushed passed him and grabbed AJ's suitcase away from her.

"Don't you think she'll need it when she comes back?" Brian questioned blocking the doorway.

"No, because she's not coming back Brian, she's done with you and your games."

"Did she say that?" Brian said, still smiling.

"No, I'm saying that. I am not going to let you hurt her again, so back off before you're really sorry."

Brian laughed but stepped out of the way. "She'll come crawling back to me in no time."

"I wouldn't hold your breath." Phil said as he walked away.

* * *

_**There you are, wild and free Reachin' out like you needed me A helping hand to make it right I am holding you all through the night To hold you, and make sure that you'll be alright**_

* * *

Phil returned to the room where AJ was now laying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. She sat up when he laid down her suitcase. "Thank you Phil. Was he rude to you?"

"Didn't give me a problem." He smiled. "Get comfortable, we can watch a movie."

The brunette smiled and stood up. She grabbed her suitcase and wheeled it into the bathroom. Phil lay down on the bed closest to the wall and turned on the TV. He looked through the channels until he found Batman Returns and then turned up the volume.

A few minutes later AJ emerged from the bathroom, clad in light blue pajamas that made Phil laugh. "Don't make fun of me." She demanded as she sat down on the bed next to him.

"Sorry. They fit you." He said as he looked at the light blue pajamas, the pants were covered in clouds and rainbows.

"I like them." She said, smiling.

"I'm glad to see you smiling." He said. "Why don't we keep it that way?"

The brunette nodded and laid down next to him and watched the movie. When the credits were finally rolling Phil looked beside him to find AJ fast asleep. The WWE champion rolled his eyes and turned off the TV. He gently covered her up before falling asleep as well, his arm wrapped around her waist.

* * *

_**You need me like I need you We can share our dreams comin' true I can show you what true love means Just take me hand, baby please...I'll be the one**_

* * *

Phil woke up the next morning to find AJ was no longer sleeping beside him. He sat up and looked around the room. Where had she gone?

Then the sound of the shower coming from the closed bathroom door soothed his worries and he laid back down waiting for her to come out.

_If only he could make her realize how perfect they were for each other. He knew it was wrong to want to be with her so fast after a break up but the sad truth was if he didn't take his chance someone else would._

The Brunette came out of the bathroom, her long brown hair in a messy ponytail, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. "Morning." She said and he noticed she was blushing.

"Morning. AJ, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable last night."

"You didn't." she assured him. "I was going to thank you, for helping me, and making me feel so much better. I didn't think anyone could." The Brunette went back to packing her toiletries in her suitcase.

Phil smiled "I could do that all of the time."

"What?" she looked up, confused.

"I could make you happy and comfortable, and help you forget, I could do that all of the time—if you would give me the chance."

"What are you saying Phil?" AJ asked as she approached him.

"I'm saying I'm the one for you AJ, we are perfect for each other. We like the same things, we can travel together, we get along, we are both comfortable with each other, we both watch the same things, value the same things, do the same things. It's_ perfect._" He finished. He stared up at her, feeling nervous. He was about to find out if he could have the one thing he ever wanted and if she denied him, he wasn't sure how he would feel.

"You're serious." A smile began to form on her beautiful face and his heart skipped a beat.

"Dead serious."

"I would love that." She smiled, looking happier than she had in months. The brunette jumped on him wrapping him a tight hug as she pressed her lips against his. "I've been hoping I'd hear that from you for a long time now." She said when she pulled away.

"That's funny, because I've been waiting a long time to say it."

* * *

A/N: Well Cristi I really hope you liked this! And I hope I did Punk/AJ justice. I can't believe you made me like them! *sighs* It's okay though. Much love! Hope this cheers you up!


End file.
